The Islands of Serenity
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: Some call it Destiny, Some call it History repeating itself, but what it truly is, is a story unfloding.Lots of Orignal characters, including some from other animemanga. Please do no flame.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dull dull day, at least in Yuki's opinion it was. Yup that's me Yuki; I'm err well stating the prologue. Unfortunately I don't get to tell the whole story (figures). I was told what? Oh yeah 'I tend to change the story to my likings.' But if you know who I really am than you know I'll still contribute. Like making sure I don't have to wear pink!

Ok so moving on.

I guess I'll start with the plot line.

For a long time a lot of populations in cities mysteriously rose. A lot of children had appeared in cities, and most people never knew who they were, but some fit in. Well not us three. There's Akako, Chiho, and Me, Yuki (we've been through this already remember?) Maybe we were upset about losing our child hood friends, or just being taken away from our families, but in somehow we had started a gang.

We were an old school gang, no guns, we used knifes and switch blades though, but only when we needed they were mostly for bluffs. We didn't really fight unless we needed too, but it was mostly hand to hand. We were just a group of friends, being followed around who just hung out.

Their were other gangs in the area, but I don't want to use the word 'gang' anymore lets just call them ' violent cliques.'

We were one of the more successful gangs in our region. In fact we were really good; each violent cliques participated in fighting tournaments. That's how we earned most of our cash, (and you thought we were bad people who stole stuff ... tsk…tsk.)

Ok so these fights weren't exactly fancy, like your piano recitals, but you got a lot of cash if you won. We weren't exactly sure who ran them, but after a while something bad had happened. The people who ran it, who we called the E.C.I., took one of our members. We had never seen the E.C.I, but they had posters up every where. They took our most skilled fighter, Kichi. She had been our skilled fighter, and had helped us the most in our end fights.

They had taken her away and we haven't seen her since.

After that we've all been training like crazy, to vent our anger.

So we all knew that we weren't good enough, we just said we were to keep the gang followers at bay.

Then _they _showed up. Maybe they were supposed to help us like destiny, or maybe they were supposed to bring us down. I suppose I did blame most of it on Akako, but whatever the out come is just know this. I never meant to hurt anyone


	2. Chapter 1 Ominous Feelings

Chapter 1. Ominous Feelings

Disclaimer: Some stuff isn't mine

It was a strange sight. The rose of trashcans pilled up. And Akako was well aware of them. She played with the ring on her finger with one hand, and clutched the grocery bag in the other. She now felt slightly exhausted about her outfit choices. Of course she was just exhausted of giving out glares to every person who stared.

She wore black pants, with several chains dangling from them. She wore rings, on all of her fingers, and a red t-shirt, with a few armbands on her left arm. Her necklace dangled in front blending in with the red on her shirt. It all matched with the brownish reddish brownish color, and brown eyes with red speckles. Akako herself was a living style statement even if she didn't think so. All of her features matched perfectly.

Though her clothes defiantly stood out.

Rounding the corner she entered their gang area. It was a vacant lot, with a falling apart couch, and a few other items of furniture.

Then there was a large tan tarp hanging which led you into the seconded area. There was at least five.

This is usually what they spent their money on, when they weren't pigging out on sweets.

Sprawled across the brown couch (which was not its original color) was Chiho asleep.

Akako opened her mouth to yell hi to Yuki who had just noticed she had arrived. Yuki ran over to Akako and covered her mouth and pulled her out of lot around the corner.

Yuki was quite a random person. A mood changer as people described her, though she would never admit it. She had light almost white hair, that when only cleans. Usually it was darker, Yuki always seemed to get her hair dirty, thank the lord she didn't smell. She had lightest blue eyes, and dressed very similar to Akako. Except Yuki never liked rings, but preferred several arm bands, and several necklaces. She wore black baggy shorts, with _a lot_ of chains, and large bulky boots. Her hair was almost always either down or in a messy spiky bun. She preferred silver to red, but still liked Akako's style. She was a very exotic dresser, when she wanted to be.

Once Yuki released her, Akako spun around.

"What?"

"Well it's Chiho she's asleep." Yuki shuffled a bit, as if something was wrong.

"So?" Akako hadn't noticed her shuffling.

"Well it's uh... I …. Well…"

"Don't tell me you—"

"I didn't think she would!"

"You know you're not supposed too."

"But she was."

"You know what we have to do."

"Akako No!"

Akako spun out of the lot, amused. Yuki ran behind her whispering for her not to.

Akako grabbed Chiho's shoulders and shook her awake.

As Chiho's eyes fluttered open, Yuki nearly jumped behind Akako for hiding.

A realization dawned on her Chiho now realized what had happened.

"YUKI!!!!!" Chiho yelled, and for such a small person, you would be so surprised that the whole ground shook.

Chiho came at Yuki full force, fighting, while Yuki yelled "SAVE ME AKAKO PLEASE!"

Chiho is well … Chiho. She is shorter than both Yuki, and Akako, a lot shorter. She is thin, but not as ghostly pale as Yuki. She has long black, hair with dark, dark gold tips. Her eyes were a speckled black and gold too. She wore outfits that were as unique, as both of her friends. Medium skirts with lace on the bottoms, and t-shirts of the same. She wore mild jewelry, but wasn't as much as Yuki or Akako's rings.

Yuki often called Chiho "kido' just to make her upset. If you saw it from someone else's point of view you might call it friendly.

The one thing you were never supposed to do o Chiho, was give her straight sugar. Without mixing it in. Not really anyone has figured out how Yuki keeps slipping Chiho it, but it's not the best thing. Since Chiho is normally well…bouncy when she gets straight sugar she's nearly off the walls, and doesn't remember anything when she passes out cold. She wakes up around ten minutes after, but Yuki finds it quite hilarious.

This is kind of Yuki's humor.

While the two were fighting, Akako sighed and slumped down into the couch.

Their gang was doing well really well. They were successful prosperous fighters in the tournaments. They were the champions for a long time. But kichi's disappearance has bothered all of them. But something else was bothering Akako something that had happened before that. It was just now that the time was coming into play, and soon everything would change.

And she didn't know how they would take it, but she knew it was the right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 2 Untie me!

Chapter 2. Untie me!

Yuki laid down on the ground, ok so she flopped, in a graceful way.

"Chiho… It was only a joke." Yuki sighed.

Chiho pouted, and gave Akako the innocent big eyed look.

Chiho got away with that all the time.

Akako wasn't paying attention though, other things were on her mind, like for example one that was about to turn around the corner.

Yuki sat up, and started to say something. "I think we should-." Her mouth was left open when certain peoples turned into the lot.

Glare and icy extern in effect four all of them, except Akako.

A tall leader with orange hair, and a long black coat with blue jeans, stared at her.

In almost a blink of an eye, the orange haired leader had _embraced_ Akako, but she was just hanging limply.

" ..Don't… leave. Again." He whispered, before releasing her, but no one else heard.

Yuki and Chiho stared mouth agape.

Then they heard snickering from the wall across the lot.

The leader returned to his two team mates before finally introducing themselves.

"We'll be joining our gangs, I'm Ichigo." His voice was hard and bit force in filled.

Yuki and Chiho were now glaring firmly, and Ichigo was glaring right back

"This is Gin." He gestured to his team mate with cerulean blue hair, with dark black tips, and bright green eyes.

"And this is Ryouta." This team mate, had big black eyes with dark circles, and messy off red hair.

Gin looked like he was thoroughly amused with the entire situation. He walked over to Chiho, and smirked.

"What are you? What good are you to this gang how much of a fight can you put up?" Chiho just stared at him with big eyes, and blinked a few times.

"Oh I'm sorry." He replied with false regret. "Do you know how to speak?"

Next thing you knew the blue haired boy, was on the ground with a huge scratch across his face.

Chiho blew on her sharp black nails, and smiled widely.

"I'm sorry… I thought you were an enemy." She responded politely.

MEANWHILE

Yuki was up on her feet leaning against the wall glaring…at everyone.

Her blue eyes turned towards Akako, making her turn on her heel.

"I'm going to go get something be right back, Yuki will show you the other parts of our hang." Akako nearly sped away.

Yuki smiled and motioned her hand for them to follow.

They all stared as Gin, and Chiho had gotten into a very loud yelling fit.

Yuki pulled the tan tarp up, and let everyone before closing it.

She marched up to Ichigo and Ryouta, who weren't surprised.

"You piss me off." She sneered at Ichigo.

She got ready to throw an angry punch as Ichigo

When the strangest thing happened, Yuki's punch was caught, by that big eyed Ryouta.

Oh it was on.

Ichigo left, silently laughing.

As he walked out of the tarp/room, he saw a slumped figure on the side of the road.

The flash of punky clothes was unmistakable.

Akako's face was hidden and she looked like she wanted to just hurt someone. Her rings shown in the sun, and sent a glare up into the sky.

Her back was turned to Ichigo, and he gently tapped her shoulder, he never liked dealing with upset/angry/depressed/insane females.

And now he knew why. He was on the ground, where Akako had flung him, as a result of him just tapping her.

"Oops…I thought that you were some idiot trying to mug me."

Ichigo stood up, and glared, but then smirked.

"You've improved some, I guess."

Ichigo never was the complimenting type.

"Why are you here?" Akako asked crossing over to Ichigo, her voice dead serious.

There was a moment when everything was silent, well if you didn't count the screeching cars the police sirens and the sounds of fist fights.

Ichigo looked down, and Akako just stared, before thinking she might have done something wrong.

"Not that I mind or anything." Maybe they had both lost their complimenting skills.

Akako sighed again, and looked around a bit.

"I mean…" Akako looked down as her face flushed.

"I'm glad you're here."

Ok, there was a serious moment of silence there, and the extremely flushed Akako, nervously laughed, and slipped her ring on and off her finger.

"Well we better stop your new member from fighting with my friends." Akako started walking towards the hang.

Ichigo snickered a bit. "Their just short tempered."

Akako rolled her eyes. "Yeah we all are."

The hang out was empty completely.

They walked into the room covered by the tarp, from which they heard echoing laughter.

Gin and Chiho were literally rolling on the ground laughing.

Akako fell on the ground too cracking up hysterically, and Ichigo was stifling his own laughter.

Ryouta's elbow was resting on top of Yuki's head, in that hand he held a book, and he was slouching and reading his book.

And under his elbow, sat a very furious Yuki.

Her hands, feet, and almost every where, were tied together with rope, or tape.

And a rope was inside of her mouth so she wouldn't yell.

Flames were literally jutting out of her eyes.

Chiho sat up off the dirty ground, and stared at Akako.

" Hey Aky I'm hungry, lets go get something."

Akako looked around for the bag filled with food that she had brought earlier, only to find it squished and cantoplope juice seeping out of it.

'Note to self fruit for food + gang fights no good.' Akako thought.

"Yeah I'm hungry too." Gin complained.

"Ok let's go somewhere." Ichigo and Akako both said together, ok eerie much.

Akako laughed and as teasingly as possible, she stood in front of Yuki, and asked. "Hey where should we go Yuki?"

Yuki unable to speak glared, but then as if the little hamster in her mind started sprinting she turned to Ryouta (as best as she possibly could.)

She made the saddest pout face, (which she had learned from Chiho) and begged him with her eyes.

Ryouta sighed, at this darkly dressed girl pouting.

He bent down in front of Yuki, and reached for the rope around her mouth.

"Now if you promise not to bite me _again_, or stab me _again_ I let you go." Ryouta yawned.

Yuki nodded happily, as Ryouta removed the rope.

"Let's go to Sushi!!!!!" Yuki yelled. Boy did Yuki love that sushi.

Ryouta sweat-dropped and stared at her.

"You are weird…" He whispered.

"I know I'm also sarcastic and Adorable."

Almost everyone had now gotten ready to leave.

As the all headed out talking about the nearest sushi, with Akako and Chiho arguing, and the street lights glimmering down, they didn't hear anything.

Even when they had reached the sushi and came in, that Akako turned around, and found no Yuki, that when they finally heard something.

"DAMN IT RYOUTA UNTIE ME!"

Ryouta laughed and nearly fell over snickering.

"She is gonna kill you Ryouta."


	4. Chapter 3 Am I it now?

Chapter 3. Am I it now?

The sun was fading into the horizon, and the deepening colors of the sunset splashed across every viewer's face.

Three girls sat on the edge of a roof, of a dirty building. The cars in the nearby parking lot were shinning in the sunset also. And the girls watched every person get into their car and drove off. All of those people's face were sad, and had long worry lines, but the girl's considered their problems petty.

They had no idea what real problems were, these girls had far worse things going on for them.

But they had surpassed them all, rose above the pain, because they had something that those people didn't have. People who cared for them to the extent of dying for them, going to the ends of the world for each other was just a metaphor for these friends. They would go to the ends of hell for each other.

Yup that was their gang.

Yuki threw her now bare Popsicle stick down on to the far away ground.

"So what's with this Ichigo guy, Akako?"

Akako shrugged not feeling talkative.

"Oh come he freakin' hugged you, and told us we were joining gangs." Chiho responded.

"Nothing… I've known him for a while and he has three powerful gangs, it's a god match for us to become friends."

"Sure_."_ Both Chiho, and Yuki, said sarcastically.

"Well when you want to talk Pumpkin head, I'm here."

Akako glared at the nick name, her hair wasn't really that red, but Yuki just liked nicknames.

"Because I'm _so_ sympathetic, and understanding." Yuki's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, and I'm the idiot in this gang, wait never mind that position's already taken right Yuki?"

"At least I don't forget about people, especially when their tied, and sushi less."

"At least I don't get tied up."

"Oh that's it!"

Yuki had thrown a punch, and both of them were soon almost about to fall off the roof.

"WOULD YOU TWO TRY TO NOT KILL EACHOTHER?" Chiho yelled.

Yuki and Akako both stared at the loud noise Chiho had just made. You know even though how loud someone can be, when their small and yell loud it still surprises you.

They both grinned and turned to Chiho.

Yuki messed up Chiho's hair, while Akako teased

"Wow Kido that sure was loud."

Chiho bit them, than smiled, and gave the familiar peace finger sign.

Yuki, and Akako, rubbed their hands laughing.

Yuki frowned suddenly and stared up into the sun, several minutes passed.

This wasn't normal for Yuki, but Chiho had noticed too and she to stared up at the sky.

A confused look placed on all of their faces.

"Yuki…" Yuki looked towards them and smiled, showing that nothing was wrong.

Akako and Chiho walked on, as Yuki followed down the fire escape.

"We better go find the idiots." Chiho snarled.

Akako started to roll her eyes again, and frowned at there's disapproval.

They turned the corner into the lot, as they found the three boys in THEIR LOT.

It was a bit of invasion of personal space, especially considering what chairs they were in.

For all of the random people who wanted to hang out with the gang they had several sofas, chairs, and other accessories.

But their was a special chair for each of them, a chair that no one else was allowed to sit in.

Chiho's chair was a black colored sofa with small golden stars, which was large enough so she could fall asleep when she lacked sleep at night.

Yuki's was sort of a large reclining chair, with snowy white cushions, while the frame work was a transparent blue that resembled ice.

Akako's chair was bright red, with black and silver stripes. It was sort of a small couch.

Not only was them being in their lot upsetting but they were also were in each one of their chairs.

Yuki stood their shaking with anger; While Chiho had mysteriously found a black sharpie.

Chiho was smiling evilly as she went over to the deep sleeper gin, who WAS asleep on Chiho's sofa. She approached him with scary cat like sneakiness. She smirked as Gin snored softly.

Taking the cap of the large black sharpie, Chiho had begun her very demonic art work on Gin's face.

Yuki was marching her way over to Ryouta who was slouching in her chair in the strangest position. His knees were against his chest with his feet on the chair, giving off a much closed expression. He held his book in one hand, while popping sugar cubes from the bowl resting on the top of his knee in his mouth.

Yuki came right up to him, her chains ringing as she shook with fury.

"Who do you think you are?" Yuki whispered angrily noting that Gin was asleep, and what Chiho was doing.

Ryouta stopped eating sugar cubed, and put his thumb to his lip pushing it aside in a thinking expression.

"You know that my chair, hint the 'yuki' written on the head board."

Ryouta just stared as Yuki continued her ranting.

"And you just walk in and--."

Yuki was cut off by Ryouta.

"You are pretty." He stated bluntly as if it was completely obvious. Yuki was blushing under his stare. You think someone would flush after making a statement like that.

Yuki regained her composure and smirked.

"That still doesn't change that YOUR IN MY CHAIR, AND THAT WE HATE EACH OTHER."

Yuki took a sugar cube, and went over to Chiho who was finishing up her "art work."

Ryouta went back to his book.

Akako know made her way over to Ichigo, after observing her friends.

Ichigo was slumped down in the chair fore head creased in concentration. In his hands was a weapon magazine.

Akako leaned over to look at the magazine. She had forgotten about Ichigo's love for big swords.

"So what'cha doing." Akako whispered.

Ichigo nearly jumped.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Akako walked over to him narrowing her brown eyes.

"Funny out of all the chairs you guys pick you picked these chairs."

Ichigo nervously shrugged away from Akako.

"Eh... We… were… just bored." Ichigo looked away. Akako laughed remembering how Ichigo acted. He was always so angry with Akako at first well he was always angry at everyone. Than she remembered what he'd said that one day.

'_It isn't fair; I've always been the winner with nothing that slowed me down like the ultimate achiever.'_

' _Than you came, and I would slow down to protect you, just like I had for my family, and people I've known for years, but it only took you a couple of weeks.'_

He sounded so angry at the time, so very upset, but when he saw the hurt confused expression on Akako's face He mentioned something else, in his stuttering uncomfortable way.

'_I don't mind that much though.'_

Than he smiled which as the important thing.

But Akako always wondered if they were ever going to be more than friends, and she wondered how.

Akako sighed and sat down next to Ichigo.

"You know I'm not so sure what you were thinking when you wanted to join teams."

Ichigo looked at her with such sudden serious.

"You."

Akako blushed and looked away

_Ba-bump ba-sump_

Meanwhile

Chiho gasped as Gin's eyes fluttered open. Uh oh, she hadn't gotten enough running time.

Yuki was rolling on the floor laughing, literally.

As soon as Gin's eyes opened, Chiho ran out right before shoving the marker into Yuki's hands.

Yuki stood their absolutely shocked, a confused expression she ducked behind Ryouta, (who had gotten up to observe the scene.)

"It was Chiho!" Yuki squealed.

Gin gave an (huh?) expression, and ran into the other tarp/room it had a mirror.

There was an angry yell which could be made out as something resembling "Chiho!"

He must have been upset about the scribbling on his face.

Gin ran down the block, blue hair was flying in his face, He found Chiho hiding somewhere in an alley way.

She was so far down in the alley that she probably thought he wouldn't see her.

As an angry aura radiated from Gin, (which didn't go unnoticed by Chiho) He noticed that Chiho hadn't spotted him yet.

Her back was turned as she stared at the other side of the alley.

Gin tapped her shoulder, teeth clenched, Chiho spun around in shock. Her eyes were huge in surprise.

"Ummmm you found me? Am I it now?"

Chiho was so surprised and it was probably the first thing that had crossed her mind. Gin grinned as she blinked cutely pouting so she would get out of this.

Gin clenched his teeth, and his fists.


	5. Chapter 4 Kaede

Chapter 4. Kaede

Akako, Chiho, Gin, Ryouta, and Ichigo were in a very awkward state. There was no Yuki, today which was funny, because Yuki, and Chiho usually were the first ones there, some even said they slept there. No one had ever seen Yuki's house, or Chiho's.

They didn't know if they even had family. Which was funny seeing how tight everyone was.

Everyone was questing Chiho, because Chiho usually knew where Yuki was.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to her?"

Chiho shook her head, and answered "No I didn't do anything!"

Than Akako narrowed her eyes a bit, and remembering Yuki she began her next question.

"Is she planning something?"

Chiho looked up and smiled remembering Yuki's last trick she let Chiho in on.

"No she hardly tells anyone when she plays a trick on another Gang; it was only an exception for that one time." Chiho grinned blinking up pouting.

Akako gave Chiho a skeptical look.

Chiho came over to Gin, and put on the saddest cute face she could manage.

"You believe me right Gin?" Chiho gently pulled on the sleeve of his shirt.

Gin looked up, blushing.

"Gin? Ne?" Gin nodded vigorously still very red, and Chiho stopped.

Akako sat down on the couch sighing, and Ryouta popped a sugar cube in his mouth, in concentration.

"Well… Do you know where she lives?" Ryouta asked.

Akako, Chiho, Gin, and Ichigo were all thinking and coughing stalker under their breath.

"Do you?" Chiho and Akako burst out laughing.

Ryouta just sighed at their antics.

"Anyway so do you know where she lives, maybe she's there, besides we can't start training without her?" Ichigo asked rolling his eyes.

"Well she is a big part of training so we can't start but we don't know." Akako comment, a bit embarrassed.

"Wait! She's your best friend and you two don't know where she LIVES." Gin replied stunned.

"Well Yuki moves around a lot she gets bored pretty easily, and she always refuses to show us where." Chiho was embarrassed too.

"You never got it out of her Chiho?!" Gin asked once again stunned that Chiho's persuasion skills might have not have as huge effect as he thought.

Chiho smiled widely, and narrowed her eyes.

"You know Gin- _kun _I can't get everyone to do anything I want." Chiho teased.

Gin looked away again.

"But I've come close."

It was Akako's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yuki is especially hard to deal with in a bad mood."

It was getting to the point where no one was really sure what to do.

"I AM NOT!" They heard someone yell.

Spinning around they saw someone so resembling to Yuki

She stood their and growling, not so that you could hear it but the set of her jaw, and they way she held herself just stated anger.

It wasn't Yuki. they thought, it couldn't be.

This Yuki was wearing simply only _slightly _ripped jeans, and a normal t-shirt, with only one necklace, and converse shoes.

Yuki was the outstanding dresser, who usually _looked_ like she took no crap.

This was very unnerving.

Ryouta jumped up and ran over to her. His eyes wide and voice quiet. His finger was on his mouth again in a thinking expression.

"Does this mean you'll be wearing a skirt soon?" His genuine curiosity, was asking for a beating.

Smack!

Yuki had slapped him, not hard as she could've though. She cracked her knuckles and stared down at him angrily.

"Not in your life, and it might be _very short."_

Yuki walked over to the couch in a dangerous brooding mood.

They're two things that could tell there was something wrong.

Yuki was radiating anger, and worry, and it wasn't healthy for any of them. It was something about Yuki you could never usually tell if she was angry unless she really was.

She had just taken out her switch blade, and was carving up the couch.

They all looked around at each other deciding who was going by pointing at each other.

Yuki had thrown on a sweat shirt, and put the hood on to cover her normal looking pony tail.

Akako walked over to her , frowning that no one had wanted to confront Yuki, and that she had lost at Rock Paper Scissors.

"Uh... Yuki." Akako said almost gently.

Yuki looked up, her expression saying 'Don't you dare say anything because I'm in a dangerous mood.'

"Is there something wrong?"

Yuki put away her switch blade, and put her hands on her knees; an I'm going to wound you with my words expression on her face.

She opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!" A feminine voice yelled.

All of sudden everyone stared, as a person hugged Yuki.

"Why'd you leave? You weren't trying to get rid of me were you yuki?"

Yuki sighed and pushed the girl off.

This girl was what you could call the opposite of Yuki.

She was wearing a light pink button up cardigan, with only the top button clipped in. A small blue scotty dog was embroidered on the small pocket. It was layered with a white shirt that had a small trim of lace at the bottom. She also had a pink and dark blue pleated plaid shirt that went to her knees, white knee socks, and dark blue Cathy Jeans. She wore no rings, only one braided white and pink bracelet, and small pink star earrings. Her hair wasn't gelled in spikes like Yuki's was, but cut in style. It was brown with blonde streaks, and light red ones

She was smiling and eccentric.

The girl looked around than turned to Yuki again.

"Why _are _you _here?"_ The girl asked in a curious tone not a snob one.

Yuki sighed again, and rubbed her temples.

She then looked at Akako, and pointed to the girl.

"She is my problem."

The girl HIT yuki, which yuki didn't even flinch or hit back.

Everyone gawked.

"These are my friends here, why don't you introduce your self?" Yuki was smirking and testing the girl, to see if she would really introduce herself.

The girl gave Yuki a glare than stood in front of everyone before announcing.

" I'm Kaede!"

Yuki sat back, and chuckled.

Everyone else introduce themselves, without one word from Yuki.

Kaede came over to Chiho, who had introduced herself in an adorable way.

"AWWW you're so cute and little."

Chiho smiled, and took advantage of the moment, by taking out her own dagger out of her pocket, and her small plushie. Her plushie was a bunny with several interesting piercing. Chiho clipped the knife onto the belt of the Bunny.

"Totally." She replied sounding a bit sadistic.

After a short conversation, as they all realized they had nothing in common with this girl except for their friend ship of Yuki.

Kaede had noticed it too, and turned to the headache inflicted Yuki.

"Do you think I could hang out with you and your friends, Yuki?"

Darn was Kaede smart.

Yuki had expected Kaede to want to leave, because of the strange condition of her friends, but apparently not.

"Please I haven't seen you forever Yuki!"

Yuki darted her eyes back and forth, as the gang made slitting their throats gestures, behind Kaede's back.

"You nearly _jumped_ me this morning." Yuki replied a bit touchy.

Kaede pouted, while Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We need to train, so you can watch I guess." Kaede smiled.

While Akako, and Chiho pulled Yuki aside.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND?" Akako whispered/yelled.

Yuki glared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chiho screamed/whispered back.

"SHE IS LIKE PREP!"

Glare.

"SHE DOESN'T FIT IN!"

Glare.

"YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SAY WHEN THEY SEE HER!"

"SHE CAN HUG YOU TOO YOU'VE NEVER LET ANYONE HUG YOU!"

Death Glare. "Look I owe her alright!" Yuki walked off away from them over to the boys and Kaede.

"She's acting like she did when we met her." Akako whispered.

"Yup all mysterious and secretive." Chiho replied.

"I don't like it."

Yuki joined up with the rest of the group, as they walked off to leave the city. There was no where in their little city that you could go and fight without the cops coming after you.

But there was a foreign beach that no one ever went too; they're plenty of more glamorous beaches on the little island.

While they were walking Kaede came up behind Chiho, and Akako.

"You really don't know much about Yuki do you? " Kaede whispered slyly. "Or yourselves."

Of course when they got there Kaede was a bit appalled by their fighting, but when she got bored and decided to train too that's where the problem started.

"Please, I can fight you remember right?" Kaede said a sly grin slipping on to her face.

"No Kaede not here." Yuki answered sternly.

"Oh they don't know do they Yuki, Even when you're taking them there."

Akako was bandaging Ichigo, who was resisting like a little kid, but much redder in the face. Chiho was sparring with Gin, and Ryouta was reading. So no one was paying attention much.

"Kaede I don't want them—."

A bright light suddenly emerged for Kaede, shinning all over the place, stunning everything, and everyone saw it.

Akako and Chiho stared up.

"What?!"

Return to Top 


	6. Chap 5 Drill camp and Other Exciting

Chapter 5. Drill camp and other exciting adventures!

"Ugh…" Gin, Ryouta, Ichigo, Chiho, and Akako were all lying on the ground groaning in pain.

But Kaede and Yuki were both in a very intense battle.

Kaede's shinning light was burning right towards Yuki, but Yuki had blocked it.

With something stunning.

A long sword which resembled something very similar to a key. On the side of the key, close to the end, there was something incredible.

A large heart came off of the base sideways; inside of that black heart was a smaller turquoise one with a small crown. Hanging off of this heart was a chain in which too hearts were intertwined.

Yuki blocked the light, and threw it back dangerously at Kaede.

"You've done it now; you've surely drawn attention here!"

Kaede shrugged and looked sincerely up at Yuki in a pitting way.

"You knew it was going to happen sooner or later the Islands of Serenity can never stay the Islands of Serenity."

Yuki looked down in a thinking expression, before her incredulity came back.

"But now I have less time to train them!"

Kaede looked sorry, but her actions almost made you rethink that.

"You know I can't help, it's not my position the worlds are in more danger than ever… now that namine is…" She faded off with such a hurt expression.

"It's all up to you guys now, I'll be back I promise!"

With a snap of her fingers she vanished into a light unknown.

"Tootles."

The others were watching with wide eyes, as Kaede left they turned their attention to Yuki.

She was sitting on the ground utterly upset.

Akako and Chiho crawled over to her, only to get an unreadable look.

"We don't have time for explanations or bounding moments we need to train now!"

A with that everyone understood that something was happening. Something that would change everything, and as they looked out into the sunset shinning off the water they knew.

That after this battle, there would only be another and that the islands would never be the same.

It was like drill camp, with Yuki as your captain. Oh wait that isn't drill camp that was training hell!

You trained in teams it seemed like; Yuki paired them off and took them to the side to train them individually.

But it was hard, most of them just trained mindlessly as their thought wandered else where.

Their thoughts centered on what happened last night.

Flash back dance

_Akako stared at her friend. Yuki looked so sad just so depressed._

_Yuki stood up in front of everyone._

"_Everything you know here everyone you met except us here, have been." It looked like she was struggling with the last par. "A simulation."_

_They all stared at her confused they dawning truth they all tried to push at the back of their minds._

"_It's not real, nothing is it was just a way to keep you all safely together." Yuki stared down tears ready in her eyes._

_Chiho's eyes were bulging with tears, along with Akako's._

"_What do you mean not real?!" Akako yelled._

"_You're lying!" Chiho screamed._

_Ichigo and the other boys looked down as if they knew._

_Chiho and Akako ran out most likely to confirm what had been just told to them._

_Yuki and the others sprinted after them._

_The hot sun and the atmosphere made the whole thing feel unreal._

_Chiho ran to her house, and knocked on the door._

_Where a happy looking couple opened the door._

"_Mom, Dad!" Chiho ran and hugged them, but the couple gently pushed her away._

"_I'm sorry miss but we have never had children."_

_Chiho's eyes widened and she back stepped out of the door. She stared unconisouly and could feel her heart pound against her chest, and as she turned towards Akako with her head down, she struggled with tears._

_Akako tried to look hopeful, and ran towards Chiho._

"_What happened?" She asked her high hopes becoming evident._

_Chiho looked up, and tears poured out of her eyes, and in her soft whisper voice she replied._

"_They don't have any children."_

_Akako fell back her hand covering her mouth and her tears coming now too. They didn't exist ever._

_Yuki and the others had caught up now and Ichigo had gone over to comfort Akako while Gin awkwardly did the same to Chiho._

_Yuki sat down too her hands covering her face._

_They were all in the middle of the road, and the cars were going by them, honking angrily._

_Yuki murmured to herself in a way so no one else could hear._

"_Why now?"_

_Yuki knew she was being selfish too, wanting to keep her perfect little world with her friends running instead of having to save others._

_Yuki didn't think this was going to happen but it did._

_End of Sad Flashback_

Kaede had returned after the training had made no progress what so ever.

She was teaching them magic now; I know it sounds lame to say.

But they were learning fast, each of them were casting different spells, and had regained some happiness.

They loved how wonderful they felt when they used it; Magic had that sort of effect on beginners.

It makes you feel powerful when you can conjure up stuff from the sky.

Besides Kaede was good with people much better than Yuki or her friends.

"Ok now when you reach a certain level you'll earn a key blade like Yuki's."

Everybody stared, and Yuki who felt much like a magician's assistant conjured up her key blade.

"That is if you chose to go in the key bearer path, sometimes you more destined to be witches like me." Kaede did a twirl and spun the air into a rainbow around her.

"That's where we need you to be, we know at least one of you will earn your special weapon and we need to get you to that level in three days." Yuki said grimly wincing, as the explanation was going to unfold itself.

"So how do we get there?" Akako asked one eyebrow cocked in suspicions.

Yuki looked at Kaede, and begged her to drop the verbal bomb, but Kaede only returned Yuki's look.

"You have to reach a level of desperation where your rage is directed completely and utterly at the heartless and nobodies." Yuki said knowing this explanation would take longer.

They all tilted their heads to the side, (well with the exception of Ichigo,) and gave a loud huh.

"Heartless are monster who capture others hearts and hurt them." Kaede snapped her fingers to have a picture float in front of her. On it was a strange black looking creature with big yellow eyes.

"Not very long ago they killed heartless with key blades version 1." A picture of a key blade floated up next to the heart less one.

"But that was a bad thing because someone was collecting the hearts, and I don't want to go into too much detail, but that place was called Kingdom Hearts."

A picture with several bright pink hearts strung together floated up as well.

"But what happened in the end was that the hearts were released and the heartless took them over again."

Everybody fell down in doom, as the realized that the people who had tried to kill the heartless in the first place efforts had been totally wasted.

"But that was a good thing." Kaede smiled earning some many confused looks that she giggled.

"Now The majesty and everyone a rebuilding Kingdom hearts so that we can control it! And we will keep the evil out of all worlds."

Everyone stared.

"It sure does sound like a lot of work!" Gin exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Yuki groaned.

"Don't tell me were doing all of this in three days." Ryouta spoke up, who had been pretty silent lately.

"No!" Both Yuki and Kaede yelled.

"Were simply training all of you."

Yuki and Kaede both shuddered at the thought of having to defeat millions of heartless in three days.

By the time of the day after around four long hours of training...Akako, and the others had about had enough of this.

It was long and stressful, they all had mastered magic, but nothing else had happened. No master weapons, like they had to achieve, and after all of that hard work almost nothing.

Sure they learned how to zap stuff out of the sky, but nothing that would help them save worlds infested with heartless and nobodies.

Akako was sitting there anger radiating from her, which wasn't a strange pattern. The whole room was practically swelled in it. And the sad thing was that they couldn't blame anyone but theme selves, they all faced the fact that they just weren't learning.

I guess they didn't want to learn, it still didn't feel real, if this could happen so fast couldn't then why couldn't they learn that fast.

Yuki and Kaede sat a good distance away from everyone else, so no one could hear them.

Kaede looked down at the glaring and almost pouting.

" Warm up will ya?" Kaede came over and sat down next to her on the beach.

Yuki looked up, before glaring back down and saying in a monotone voice. " Are you sure this is going to work, and no one will get hurt?"

Kaede nodded before giving a wide smile " Unlike you who has been here building Team Destiny I have been training and I'm a very skilled witch!" Yuki rolled her eyes and gave a small smile.

Akako looked up to see something fall from the sky, slowly at first, and she looked up trying to figure out what they were. Small black dots almost covering the entire sky in front of her.

As they fell closer all of them stared before the things attacked.

Their were hundreds of them falling out of the sky, and the ones landing on the grounds were marching towards Chiho, Akako, Ichigo,Gin, and Ryouta.

They all tried running only to find there was a barrier blocking them, and those hideous creatures came closer.

" These must be those Heartless they were talking about!" Chiho screeched as she tried to fight.

Only for a minute did it take each of them to realize that they couldn't stop these things, not without...

The heartless came together molding into one body, an large fierce looking monster. It had stunning black, wings and stood taller than any building on the island.

The gasp and lines of worry were not enough to withstand their common rage.

" Our families.." Akako spoke trailing off as she stared at the beast.

" Our lives..." Chiho continued.

" And now this!" They yelled together, all of them feeling the rage.

" I don't care who you heartless are, but right now you're all going to pay." Ichigo spat out, with a fox grin from Gin, and a smirk from Ryouta.

Where was this coming from, all of a sudden, they had no chance none at all, but then.

The three of them stared as light emerged from each of their hands.


	7. Chapter 6 Intertwined Destinies

Chapter 6. ( or at least part of it) Intertwined Destinies

They all stared down in surprise, as weapons appeared in each of their hands.

Ichigo's was a huge sword nothing more to it, strong and sturdy though with a small orange tint.

Gin's was similar but it looked very flexible and it moved with the wind.

Ryouta's was shorter almost dagger, but it extended to his will, and was incredibly sharp.

Akako's was something similar to a sword but had smaller swords sticking out of the sword.

Chiho's was a sharp sleek staff that seemed to be morphing shape in her hand.

" Let's do this!" Akako yelled.

The five of them fought until they could feel their energy draining. It was getting harder to handle, and almost on que they fell to the ground in exhaust.

" What are we going to do Akako?" Chiho whispered weakly.

Akako shook her head sadly.

" Hey guys we got this buck up will you?" A familiar voice yelled, as Yuki, and Kaede jumped out from behind the tree.

They charged through the barrier, and Yuki's key blade appeared while Kaede withdrew her staff.

It was a thin long wooden pole, but on the top, was a mass of stain glass decoration. The stain glass were so many different colors that, they stained the ground their colors. Decorated in the stain glass were keys and Hearts but in the middle was a spiraling stair case leading to a door with white light emerging from it.

They stood back to back, and at the same time yelled.

" Intertwined Destinies!"

A large mixture of white and black light sprang off from the too, the other had to bring their hands to their faces in order to not be blinded.

A horrid screech from the monster was heard before it fell to the ground.

It had a key imprint on it, and a staff imprint, right before it disapeared and released the heart.

The two came over to the other, and reached out their hands to help them up.

" You could have done that the entire time!?" Gin, and Chiho exclaimed failing their arms angrily.


	8. Chapter 7 unititled

Yuki and Kaede both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well yeah." Kaede replied grinning

"No offense but we could kick all of your buts Combined into the next world." Yuki smirked and offered a challenge.

Chiho ran towards Yuki, her sword morphing into a large axe. She felt she strength returned as she became enraged

Kaede and Yuki effortlessly blocked it, and threw Chiho to the ground. The others charged to, Gin and Ryouta coming towards Yuki, while Akako and Ichigo charged towards Kaede.

They all ended up just like Chiho.

Kaede, and Yuki high fived each other.

"You're not going to win!" Kaede teased, and stuck out her tongue.

It was pure fun, training and challenging. They weren't really hurting one another, maybe a few bruises but that was it.

This counted on training and that was what Yuki and Kaede had intended.

The sun was starting to set, and the three of the boys got up off the ground.

"We have to go…" Ichigo said concentrating on the sun it scared Akako how he looked. He was very worried, and he turned to Akako quickly.

"We just have to go." The three of them ran off leaving the girls stunned and alone.

The sat in the dirt together, staring at the sky.

All of sudden the familiar voices of Akako, and Chiho yelled "Double Rage!"

A bright red and white light briefly shined, but when you sight returned it was an amazing thing.

Chiho was on top of Akako's shoulders. Her swords had transformed into two different weapons which fired little bullets out of the tips. Akako's sword had several lazar guns appearing out of it, and they were all pointed at the two in front of them.

In a blink of an eye the weapons fired. Kaede was shielding her self, but struggling at the rapid fire. Yuki was twirling her key blade trying to create a shield.

Akako and Chiho flopped over, while the other two were panting.

Chiho looked up innocently, her eyes glazed over in shock.

Akako scratched the back of her head nervously. "Sorry I guess we got a little carried away."

Kaede shook her head, and smiled the biggest smile, but as she opened her mouth she was interrupted.

But not by the voice of any person, but the clash of weapons.

Out of no where four people launched themselves each one on one of the girls.

The sun shined off the weapons, and they all stared in Confusion.

Chiho was fighting with Akako as two of them ganged up.

Kaede looked up at the boy she was fighting with. His shinning green eyes and blonde hair was unmistakable. Before they could clash magic with steel again, she had launched into his arms. He smirked at her, and pulled her in tighter.

Yuki had been confused by Kaede's sudden _hugging _of the attacker, and hadn't noticed what was going on. I mean it's not that normal to see something like that.

Nothing snapped Yuki out of her thoughts until, she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"Hi yuki!" An innocent cheerful voice.

She spun around, and briefly clashed key blades with the person before also jumping into his arms.

The red spiky haired, violet eyed boy held her back. As she gently whispered.

"Kin."

It was just about then, when the big eye Chiho and the red haired Akako looked down, that they knew screwed. Once again, they were hugging the same group of people who were coming at them full force. They didn't hold back even a little like Yuki, and Kaede.

Chiho had been pushed almost totally against a wall, and had to jump out of the way.

The attacker had dark brown hair, and teal eyes.

She let out a squeak, as his dagger came close to her ear.

She looked up at him and asked.

"What... what are you doing?!"

He didn't reply, but Chiho turned her sword into a large fan. She swung it, and the wind knocked him off his feet.

But He smiled and stuck his hand out, for a hand shake.

Akako couldn't make her attacker stop though. She noticed how he had a key blade, like Yuki, but instead he had two.

He looked at her angrily, and kept swinging. She blocked too, but did not attack. She was far too busy defending herself.

She couldn't take this much longer, she had to do something. She quickly slashed her sword at him. He dodged, but in a rather clumsy way feel on his back side.

He smiled at her then too, and took off his black hood. He had bright blonde hair, and blue eyes with hints of violet.

He came towards her and smiled. That's when Akako realized that he had a VERY nice smile.

"I'm Kisho."

Akako didn't shake his outstretched hand, but held her sword tighter.

"What- what do you want?"

The boy, Kisho, smiled wider and approached her. He gently touched her chin.

"I just want to know your name."

Then, the others intervened. The tall blonde one had his arm draped around a blushing Kaede. And Yuki was holding hands with the Red head boy they were both a little red.

Things were defiantly getting weirder

"What is going on?!" Akako and Chiho both yelled.

Kaede looked at Yuki, and they had a silent argument with their eyes.

Yuki felt it was Kaede's responsibility to tell them, because Kaede was in charge. Kaede was a higher position. Kaede had—

But Kaede knew that it was Yuki's because Team Destiny was her assignment.

Yuki looked down her blonde bangs covering her eyes.

"Their replacements."


	9. Chapter 8  Replacements

Hello everyone... I'm getting very tired of writing this story so...well not like me.so I'm changing my style a bit.

Chapter 8. Replacements

So much to understand, and so little of it made sense. Yuki was worried. She had dragged not only her friends into the mess, no it was not only a mess, and it was a horrible thing that Kaede and Yuki should have never agreed into. The _society. _The new one, the good one. But what was good and what was bad? There wasn't a line of difference anymore? Maybe that's what they were trying to revive instead of living in the world of nothing.

The sky had tints of the sunset still. There was just a little of the once risen sun. And on the other side of the sky was the dark night ready to pounce. There they all were in the vacant lot. The four new people stood with a bright confidence.

"What do you mean Replacements?" Akako asked her fighting anger ignited. Akako had always hung around Temper filled guys. So she had naturally picked up on their quick temper.

Kaede looked up with large mysterious eyes. Her eyes held mixed emotions. There was excitement and nerves a lot of anticipation, but there was also pity.

Yuki looked at Kaede and then gave her a glare to explain.

Kaede smiled sadly.

"They've left, Ichigo, Gin, and Ryouta."

Akako shook her head in disbelief.

"That's not right, Ichigo, would _never_ leave me, he promised!"

Kaede looked up again at the now dark sky.

"They didn't have a choice." Kaede had a light ghostly looking string dangling from one finger. The string disappeared suddenly as Kaede began to speak.

"Their destiny was decided."

Akako stared at Kaede her anger was building up with sadness, even Chiho was fuming.

"What do you mean decided? Nothing is ever decided! Ever! You can change everything Destiny doesn't exist." Chiho yelled failing her arms.

Akako glared at Yuki and Kaede.

"Stop it! Stop keeping secrets from us!"

Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Yuki we've been best friends for almost ever! And now this _Witch Freak_ comes along, and everything changes?!"

Yuki glanced at Akako and Chiho, fury flickering in her eyes as well.

"Remember why we started training in the first place? It was to get Kichi back, Kichi remember her?!" Chiho also yelled.

It was as if Yuki had forgot, everything, everything that they went through together.

"Kichi wasn't taken by the E.C.I, She wasn't taken at all."

Akako and Chiho stared.

Yuki eyes were filling with tears.

"Kichi disappeared shortly after I came, do you remember why? It was after the fight, later that night she was summoned by the darkness."

Yuki looked down and muttered a curse under her breath.

"I tried to help her, but it was no use, so I was reposted here to help everyone here, Team Destiny."

Yuki cast them a sideways glance of determination.

"I am not going to let it happen again! I'm saving them whether your all in it or not!" Yuki ran off and gestured to Kaede to help them. The 'kin' boy ran after her, a misplaced glare covering his face, and his anger at them was apparent.

Kaede looked upset to, but she covered it up quickly.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to us; try thinking about it more next time." Kaede giggled a little. "We know yuki won't and I can't do so much of the thinking anymore, so I'm going to need your help from now on."

Kaede smiled widely.

"Now we've got to save them, everyone, and we've got to work together!"

Kaede picked up her staff, with a snap of her finger the staff changed into a lime green back pack. Kaede slung it over her shoulder, and nodded her head.

"Now are you with me."

Akako smirked back at her, and Chiho matched it.

"Of course!" Masahiko

Kaede began to leave with the tall blonde boy.

"I trust you all to introduce your selves, meet you back here later. TOOTLES!"

It was funny being up that late at night, but none of them were tired. It was pure adrenaline keeping them up.

It was awkward too; Akako and Chiho had no idea why they had agreed to introduce each other.

The first boy stepped up, he had been fighting with Akako before, but now he just looked annoyed. He had light blonde hair, spiked in several different directions. He looked very similar to the boy who left with Yuki including his stunning violet eyes. They looked almost like twins, except this one did not have the same sense of innocence.

"I'm Kisho; I'm a key bearer, and the son of the legendary two."

Akako rolled her eyes.

Then Kisho pointed to the other boy. His hair was short and dark, not spiked like Kisho's, but hanging in his eyes. His eyes were thick pools of teal which held mystery and a bit of sadness.

"That's Masahiko, but which juts call him Hiko, He is the son of the Prince of Sand, and he has quite a unique strength." "He doesn't talk much though he's too much of a sour!"

Hiko hit him on top of the head, making Kisho back away rubbing his head.

"The two who left, were Kin, and Jinsei. Kin is the red haired one he is also Kisho's twin, and Jinsei is the Strife's Son." Hiko smirked at Kisho, who instantly got what he meant.

"Jinsei is madly in love with Kaede, but we don't think Kaede knows yet, and my brother Kin has a gigantic crush and Yuki, and We think that Yuki has one on Kin too!"

Akako smiled at that thought, and Chiho erupted into giggles.

"I'm Akako, Family is kind of not known, and I'm apparently this Sword Bearer." Akako flipped a piece of red hair out of her face, and showed them her large sword."

Chiho was caught in mid thought before she began to exclaim her introduction. "I'm Chiho! I have no idea who my family is! And if you mean by bearer I can control this thingy."

Chiho held out her sword, which transformed into a sharp dagger with a big black ribbon on the handle.

"We're the rest of Team Destiny."

Kisho suddenly took his key blade, and swung it at Akako skimming her hair. Akako glared at him.

"Come on were sparring!"

Akako gave a small smile, and clashed blades with the others.

The next morning when Kaede, Yuki, and the others had arrived they were surprised at what they saw. Akako and Chiho were sitting on the ground eating a fruit filled breakfast, but Kisho and Hiko were both sleeping in certain chairs. Kisho was fast asleep in Akako's chair, while Hiko was in Chiho's.

Akako and Chiho ran up to Yuki.

"Hey."

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Yuki broke it.

"Look I don't know what to say, I don't know how to apologize for lying to you both you a long time."

Akako smiled, along with Chiho.

"Ah it's ok Blondie. You know we all have our days, especially you." Akako had Yuki in a headlock giving her a nuggy. Chiho was tickling her, and Yuki tried to push them away, because now she was laughing rather hard.

"No, Akako, Yuki doesn't have those days."

Yuki was muttering something like. "Stop... I can't stop laughing guys."

"You right Chiho, Yuki has _months._"

Yuki fell over laughing.

Kaede looked at all them, and smiled. It was then that they noticed that Jinsei had his arm tucked around her shoulders.

Kisho had woken up, and rubbed on eye sleepily, Hiko also was now awake. Kin went over by the two sitting in the chair by Akako's.

The twins exchanged looks, and then smiled.

"OOOOH JIN AND KAEDE SITTING IN A TREE KISSING." The two chanted

Jinsei and Kaede clumsily took two steps away from each other.

Yuki tried to stand up gracefully, but completely failed.

Kaede looked back and forth than smiled.

"We ready to go save everyone?"

Everyone walked over to the center, and determination circling they all smiled.

"READY!"

A bright white light emerged, and in a few secondeds sucked them all in.

"Hollow Bastion here we come!"

Man that was some serious stuff at the beginning now if anyone if actually reading it.

With the exception of Chiho, and Kaede (by the way where's Akako, she's liked ditched me.) Please still Review.

And Akako if you're actually reading this.

Dear Akako,

WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS, PUMPKIN HEAD?! HUH?

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU OFF UNLESS I GET SOME REVIEWS!

Lots of love.


	10. Chapter 9 We're connected

"I can't take it!" Kaede yelled.

"I'm not one I'm not one of them!" Yuki continued.

"It's not supposed to be like how it is!"

"It's not supposed to be this..."

"To be this hard!" They both yelled in unison.

The man suddenly stared at them both coldly, a chilling sensation that made both of their anger freeze under it.

He looked at them shortly as the other fifteen sitting on high rising chairs stared burning holes into them with their eyes.

The man walked over to a chair, and it slowly rose up off the ground with the other chairs.

"You know you want to revive everything, this was your choice in the first place." He replied smugly, taking off his glasses and putting them into his pocket.

"I didn't know us though we were just playing out our stories, really living." Kaede had tears in her eyes now, and Yuki had tears to match.

"Living like something really mattered." Yuki added trying to emphasize their point.

"Oh now you're starting to sound like Nobodies, tsk...tsk I thought we got rid of those." A red haired member said his eyes held not only pity, but rage.

And suddenly at the exact same time both of those two girls lost it. A Key blade appeared in the Blonde ones. While A great staff appeared in the brunette's.

With a great deal of white light they had destroyed the high rising chair, which the red haired member sat on. It made him tumble to the ground, but as swift as a cat he caught himself.

The leader, the man who had so bothered them before sighed and looked at the two.

"Such anger, it could be worse right you could be like them."

A flickering image of a tall brown eyed girl, standing next to her friend with long black hair. Both staring up into the sky uncomfortably, as if knowing that something had been ripped away from them, and that everything would change.

As the image disappeared tears of fury, and sadness soaked the pale blue floor.

"Shut up!" Yuki screamed. Her hand holding her forehead in pain.

"Stop it!" Kaede was clutching her staff ready for another blow.

Than they dropped their weapons and Kaede muttered. "I get it their just like us aren't they? Because we involved them that means that they are going to."

The leader smirked at her answer. "Parish."

Yuki looked shocked but got ready to attack.

"Unless of course you help we know right now we have to convince you of this, but later you'll want to stay on your own."

Kaede threw down her staff and it disappeared, Yuki did the same.

She shot Kaede a grin that was filled with pain before saying. "We've got to write happier stuff next time."

Akako's eyes shot open. She grabbed her head and reluctantly sat up.

Everyone else was still asleep well everyone but two. Kaede and Yuki had disappeared, but Akako was sure that the two probably just got in another fight and went out to deal with it.

She looked around the small home. They had arrived and after fighting a week's worth of heartless no new door had opened. So being the kind people they were Merlin and the others decided to let them stay at their house.

Akako sighed, and muttered to herself "what a weird dream..." She cringed as she found herself being echoed by her companion Chiho.

Chiho looked at Akako in shock, and the two of them exited the home.

"Don't tell me you had a-" Akako started only to be finished by Chiho.

"A dream right about Yuki and Kaede and that creepy dude."

Akako nodded.

"I wonder if it's a Scattered Dream or A far off memory..." Akako wondered aloud.

"What?!" Chiho whispered as loud as she could.

"Sorry that was weird it just came to mind..."

Chiho shook her head and looked at Akako seriously.

"No. I thought the same thing it came into my mind too."

"What is going on?" they said in unison.

Akako opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by an angered yell of Yuki.

"He'll be coming here and you know it!!"

The strangely serious calm voice of Kaede replied, "I know it would have happened anyway their connected like us."

Akako and Chiho hid behind the nearest wall, soon noticing there were not a lot of trees here.

"How come no one else has figured this out, I wonder why they never though of."

Akako and Chiho were surprised by Yuki's sudden lack of focus, and Kaede's being obviously unhappy.

"That's why we were chosen because we want to know, about how the Key Powers are chosen."

Yuki nodded and smiled.

"I guess we'll just have to wait a bit."

Akako and Chiho ran as far as they could.

"So what do you think they mean?" Chiho asked panting slightly.

"I don't-"

Akako started, but both of them bent in the ground clutching their heads in pain.

_We're Connected. _

_You and Me _

_Us _

_We belong _

_In our society _

_Together _

_All of us _

_Chiho stared out as a ghostly figure appeared in front of her and Akako. _

_"Akako is that…" _

_Akako nodded and her sword appeared in her hand, and Chiho had hers in hand too. _

_"Are we supposed to fight?" _

_Why Fight Your Other _

_They both felt it. Not only was the voice erupting from the figure, but it was ringing in their minds, and echoing like a chilling, demanding, and controlling. _

_Come join me _

_Join everyone. _


	11. Chapter 10 Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own kingdom hearts, but I do own some of these characters, and the general plot line, and the further works of poetry displayed in these chapters.

Chapter 10. Acquaintances.

Akako backed up. Her breath hitched in her throat. The cold frost chilled it, as she saw her fearful gasps fly into the night air.

Chiho fell to her knees eyes wide and her body shaking like a tremor. She coughed as she felt her throat being seized, like someone's own hands clutching it.

But she lifted her glaring gaze to the Man standing before them. Thin rimmed glasses mounted on his young face and his suit of white and black shook with his shoulders as he let out a chuckle.

"It's all coming together." He laughed again and walked calmly towards the two

His posture stated confidence, and he slipped off his glasses and put them into his pocket.

Akako had just noticed what kind of room this was, only rumors had she heard on the islands about it. A solitary battle ground. It was something only those of strong magical powers could conjure up.

It was believed that the person actually sucked you into this battle field, in a dream like way so that your body was actually unconscious.

That's when it hit them; they were in a position where they had no chance.

And no one could save them.

"Who are you?"

He didn't reply but withdrew the firm grasp he had on their throats disappeared, and the two stood upright.

"I'm a member."

You never know the world is spinning. Until you feel dizziness, and you don't know how to stop it. Until you faint. But fainting is the same as dieing so your world will keep spinning and spinning. Until you take the plummet to the ground beneath your feet.

"The Crown society. I'm just a member our leader is never really seen, I'm what you could call the manager."

The Crown society. They knew they had heard it before. It was where Yuki and Kaede had been, who they were joining.

" wh-why are you here?" The man smiled and advanced towards them, stopping close enough so the could see the glint in his cold silver eyes.

"I came to pick up our exchange members."

Akako and Chiho looked at each other nervously, and tried to back up only to find themselves backing into a wall of nothing.

"Which would be Kisho, MasaHiko…" He smirked suddenly " And you two."

They walked back towards them with sudden rage in their eyes.

" What do you mean exchange, and why just us?"

The moment of smug surprise flickered across his face.

"It's just you four here right? After the other carelessly abandoned you on the islands after they trained you and quit, and you had no other choice to flee to Hollow Bastion."

Their looks of surprise were painfully obvious. Did he mean Kaede, Yuki, Kin, and Jinsei because that was just twisted! They hadn't abandoned them, not at all they had brought them here, but did it mean that some time during Kaede's and Yuki's various absences that they quit the Society.

"But their-"chiho started but was cut off by the man.

"Here? Not that would be funny because right now I think they would be running for their lives, because once you're a member…" He grabbed one of each of their hands, and squeezed them. It was as if thousands of needles were centering in on each of their palms making the two girls cry out.

"You're always a member." They looked down to see a crown tattoo onto the palm of their left hands.

In the middle of the sky you could see four blurring images vanishing in the night.

The four were just another story, and their story right now was running.

Kaede was seated on a dark blue (in order to camouflage) sky bike, a design once created by Yuki and Herself. They were a sleek as motorcycles except they soared in the air, like something straight from a Sifi movie.

Yuki was beside her riding on something that resembled a skate board, but was made from the same material as Kaede's bike, it looked like a normal skateboard, except for the fact that it was flying and it was nearly impossible to fall off.

Jinsei was trailing behind Kaede on his Sky bike and Kin behind Yuki on his Hover board.

"Kaede how we doing??" Yuki yelled over the wind, which form this high up was quite loud.

Kaede adjusted the glasses fitting around her eyes. It was something that back when Leon and his gang were young had invented. The glasses read light and darkness positions, so if there was a sudden spark of light on the screen of those glasses Kaede could tell they were approaching a door. And a door was what they needed.

"Fine, but we might need to go faster." Kaede smiled back at everyone.

Yuki grinned, but also felt pain flickering in the back of her mind. She was back to the old life style, their old life style. The one she had shared with these people before the Society and before the Islands of Serenity and Team destiny. It was life on the run.

She also hated leaving Akako, Chiho, and the others with the Society. But it was the only way. They were meant to be in the society and Kaede and Yuki, and Kin, and Jinsei were not. It was fate, and if Kaede and her had learned one thing it was that,

Fate likes to play.

The sad thing was that they knew that the Society wasn't bad, and neither were they. But they both had different intentions, and Kaede and Yuki knew that Chiho and the others would be as rebellious against the Society as they once were. Maybe someday they would join up again, but right now they couldn't because...

Today was the revival of the Team before Team Destiny.

In one second they were with everyone fighting off heartless and the next they were here.

Here was being absolutely no where.

All Kisho knew right now was very little. He rubbed his viloetish blue eyes and sat up.

All he could see, right now were his three comrades, and the room he was in.

Kisho, himself was slumped against a wall of this nearly vacant room. Not pieces of furniture or exit in sight just the room's starch white walls that if you looked closely almost resembled the palest shade of blue.

Akako, Chiho, and Hiko were all asleep in their own corners. But there were missing the other four, or at least they weren't in sight, and Kisho muttered a curse under his breath.

_What had happened?_


	12. Chapter 11 Falling darkness

This chapter is actually dedicated to Riku...don't kill me Kaede, but he happened to inspire me. How sad is that? I was inspired by the guy who tried to kill Sora-kun.

But so anyways... His faithful words encouraged me to write more.

" If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up in this one."

So thank you Riku.

* * *

Chapter 11. Falling darkness. 

_It'll just be me, alone _

_Wallowing in darkness _

_Searching for the light _

_But when it seemed I would never find it _

_I wondered if I was the light _

_Already in side of it _

_Swallowed up completely by it _

_Why should Light have more love than Dark _

_Light still has pains _

_Maybe more so than the Dark _

_But with Darkness you're lost _

_Never knowing that pain is there _

_Until it hits you because _

_You're blind _

_In the light _

_You can see everything _

_You can see the pain _

_As it cuts through you _

Akako and Chiho identically blinked their eyes open. AS the gentle fuzziness of sleep wore away, a scream erupted from both of them.

There was nothing to scare you more in the morning than having Hiko and Kisho a few inches away from your face.

Kisho clapped his hand over Akako's mouth, and Hiko's over Chiho.

"Stop! It's just us!"

Akako pushed his hand away.

"Why do you think I'm screaming?"

"Hey is that a way to treat anyone who just saved your but!"

Akako narrowed her eyes. "Yeah good now you only owe me about 50 more times!"

"Ah you little brat I'll show you how a true key bearer wields their swor-"

Kisho abruptly stopped his rant as he noticed how he heard snickering in the background.

Chiho and Hiko were both practically laughing at the two.

"Are you sure it's good to put two temper mental people together?" He muttered through chuckles.

"That's what I wondered when we met Yuki!!!"

Chiho was rolling on the floor.

"It's not completely Kisho's fault he just takes after his Dad."

Akako and Kisho stared at each other exchanging unhappy glares in this white room.

Kisho looked over at them with a hint of irritation and disgust in his voice. "

"Can we please be serious?"

That's when they looked around, where was everyone? First Ichigo, Gin, Ryou, now Kaede, Yuki, Jinsei, and Kin?

"Where do you think they went Kisho?" Hiko's voice was as dead serious as usually and it made the room have an utter chill.

Kisho looked around, the obvious worry for his twin brother across his face.

Just as he opened his mouth, it was shut in surprise. The room beneath them was shattering; the pieces of the white floor were breaking off like a puzzle. And darkness was below, as the four began to fall to it.

* * *

The four were sitting on the corner of the grass, just before it met the cement pavement of the path. The park was empty this time of year due to the chilling weather. Behind them a few miles away was a school resembling building also now vacant, but this time due to the seasonal school breaks. 

The cold didn't bother any of them, and Kin in a whisper voice muttered to Jinsei.

"Are you sure this is a safe place to hide?"

Jinsei nodded an expressionless look plastered onto his young face.

"Yes, this world has been cut off from all of the others."

Kin shot him a confused look, and Jinsei continued to answer in his cool and calm way.

"Kaede..."

She took the hint, and plopped down on the grass next to the one eye barely open Yuki.

"When I first joined before anyone else, even though Yuki was next, they never trusted her enough to tell her."

Kaede stopped and took a deep breath, a strangely serious expression on her face.

"The Society is shutting down worlds, their taking all of the people with strong magical ability and closing off the ties."

She looked up at the sky with a small smile.

Yuki out of the corner of her eye spotted Kaede, and knew exactly what she was staring at.

* * *

They next thing Akako and Chiho knew was that they were sprawled against the cold black and white tile. Hovering above them sitting on high and mighty white chairs, were exactly four people. They instantly noticed that it was only them here and that Kisho and Hiko were no where to be seen. 

The same man from before chuckled at the sight of those two standing up and brushing themselves off.

The deja vu flooded his mind making him smirk.

"Ok society we know who you are and all that crap, but-" Akako began rather cooly before an enraged Chiho busted in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?!?!" If the moment wasn't extremely serious the other three would be on the floor laughing.

"I'm Mira, and your instructor, as you become the…" He looked at all of them, cold coal eyes, with flickering red specks as if they wanted to change color.

"The closest thing to nobodies, which all of us our in this Society." His faint outline of a devilish smirk spooked them all.

"The Restores."

Akako jumped slightly as she something flickering behind them. As both Chiho and her spun around to see, Gin, Ryou, and Ichigo all incased in an intricate shape. It transparent walls folding together in a closed symbol, which almost resembled a closed flower waiting to bloom.

Kisho and Hiko looked really upset and as if they knew what was going on they attacked.

Kisho swung his blade widely trying to slash at the man in desperate rage. While sand poured out from Hiko, in an attack like state in snaked it's way trying to crush Mira in its clutches.

_The Breaking Point. _

The words rang in their ears, until they felt a pull on each of their weapons.

It was almost as if they couldn't control it, and their swords dragged them towards the fight.

Akako and Chiho clutched back onto their weapons sending each other a confused look.

Using both hands they tried, but did not succeed.

Mira smirk turned into a slight frown, then slowly to something more...amused.

"I've never seen this much resistance even from your traitor friends."

But the four could do nothing but give in to the demands of their weapons.

But then as they looked around the room for another action, they saw something happen in the transparent cell.

The three images of the lying boys flickered to static than back.

Yuki looked up at the sky and saw what Kaede saw. It wasn't even dark enough yet for those stars to be falling, but there it was.

Four falling stars right from the sky.

As the feel it almost seemed as though they were taking shape, two girls and two boys, but then they disappeared.

Words seemed to pass with the wind leaving an almost shocking sixth sense.

_"It's all starting again." _

It whispered the voice faint, light, and knowing. Like a voice of someone they once knew, they knew before it happened.

Jinsei with his dark expression, somewhat similar to his father's, voice broke through the eerie silence.

"The key blade wars ended it all, but now it starting again."

The four young warriors' bodies became suddenly stiff as they desperately tried to fight off the Society member.

Their eyes wide in surprise as they found they could not move their bodies.

_"The boy has found the key blade." _

_"You should know not to meddle in other world's affairs." _

_"I want all the pieces to line up." _

_"Beyond this door lies another world." _

_"Don't look back." _

_"Don't stop walking." _

_"You can unlock it now." _

Then they heard something else as their worlds launched into darkness.

* * *

Next chapter will be last. 


	13. Chapter 12 Intiation, Final

The conclusion of Islands.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or any other anime references, but I do own a lot of the characters, and the plot, and poems, and writing. So bleh.

Chapter 12. Initiation

_So I should not reach for Light or Darkness _

_I should long for something more _

_Desire for something more _

_And that some where, something _

_That has no light or darkness _

_But also has no nothing _

_Something with just serenity _

_Just solitude serenity _

_Some where, where that serenity is kept safe _

_By it's ocean waters _

Before they ever came to the Islands of Serenity, back to what they couldn't remember.

They had always imagined what would happen when they first saw the door.

They didn't imagine it would be like this.

The darkness swirled around the outer area, of the single floating stain glass disc.

And on that disc Akako and Chiho stood. The Society had told them that Kisho, and Hiko would join them later, but that was before they had spun into this realm.

They still couldn't remember and the harder they tried, the thicker the haze.

But now they knew something at least.

Akako, Chiho, Yuki, and Kaede had, had a life before they went to the islands.

They also knew that some of those memories from the islands…

Were false.

The stain glass under them glinted with pictures that tugged somewhere in memory, but they still couldn't remember where they were from.

A few key looking things similar to Yuki's on red and orange on the outer farthest edge, than circle of Crowns. But in the very middle, was a puzzle of pictures. Many people, and even though only a few did they recognize. They could see Kaede's picture, and they could see Yuki's and slowly the found their own.

Chiho bent down, squinting her eyes a bit, as she stared at her picture, she reached out and with the tips of her fingers touched the tops of her bangs.

Akako was tracing her own necklace slowly, before she stopped suddenly.

The pictures shifted away from them, filling with others as the scooted away. Not knowing what to do Chiho, and Akako ran after their pictures.

They snaked their way through the photos before, stopping in front of a…

Door.

It was large, and a faint outline of familiarity circled it, but then the same voice began in their heads again.

Talking about the door.

They both looked at each other, before each grabbed one handle of the two-sided door.

And pulled it open.

_Destiny is Unlocked._

Yuki got up out of the grass, they had fallen asleep. They didn't mean to but it had been a very long day.

She looked over at Kaede, who had unknowingly fallen asleep on top of Jinsei's shoulder, and his head lied softly on top of hers.

She reached into Kaede's bag, and pulled out a palm-sized silver heart.

She clicked it open, and smiled a bit at what she remembered.

"_It doesn't open." Kaede said glaring at the stubborn Yuki._

_With a small click the locket peeled open._

"_Are you sure?"_

Inside of the Locket, was a miniature Big Ben Clock, and Yuki nearly jumped at the time?

It read that it was almost nine.

Without another thought, Yuki woke everyone up.

Including Kaede who had almost realized what it was that they were after. She almost saw it and then Yuki woke her up.

"What?" She almost growled the faint blush still there from realizing she had been sleeping on top of Jinsei's shoulder.

"We got to go…now!" She was lacing up her shoes, and hoping on to the hover board.

Kaede, had jumped on to the Sky bike, hooking on her helmet, and catching the locket Yuki threw at her. She pulled her bag on, and checked the motor smiling at the roaring noise it made.

Jinsei pulled out one of his huge swords, making sure the five that were stored in the bike, were still intact.

And Kin had now floated up on his hover board near Yuki.

When they finally opened their eyes, they saw the Society sitting on large chairs

Of course right now, all they knew was who each other were, and who Kisho, and Hiko were.

But they knew how the got here, and remembered what some of what had happen before. But there were huge holes, and the names Yuki, Kaede, Kisho, Jinsei, Gin, Ryouta, and even Ichigo were all new names to them.

A man came down from one of the chairs. He was cloaked in the similar White, and Black outfit but his face was hidden, but numerous white and black cloths wrapping around his head, and covering everything except one eye, and his mouth.

His eye was a piercing red, that wavered in colors it seemed, as when he came down to them it was turning to a softer blue.

"I'm Sanix, the president of this Society." His voice was low, and had a bit of an unemotional undertone.

"You are our new members."

Akako didn't seem shocked, but her look cast downward, a confusion look slowly spreading. Chiho stared at him slightly incredulous but even she knew it was the truth.

They were the new members, and if they remembered correctly they knew that this Society had saved their lives.

They threw them two cloaks that were the same as theirs. They threw them on and laid the small rope at the top.

Kisho and Hiko pulled off their hoods, and gave them a little wave from their own high chairs.

"Would you like to know the people who nearly killed you four, and betrayed us?" Sanix said in his slightly colder voice.

They both nodded.

"Their part of another group trying to hurt us, we saw it coming from one of them but the other betrayal was completely unknown, it was just cruel that they went after you all since you're weaker after the Initiation ceremony."

He gave a small smirk, but it was gone before anyone saw it.

"They are part of the destiny of the Legendary 8, and in which you are four of, their names are Kaede, Yuki, Kin, and Jinsei."

Two empty chairs lowered from their high positions, allowing both Akako and Chiho to climb into them.

"We have to destroy them." He yelled.

They all slowly and carefully nodded, they didn't know why they felt betrayed especially seeing how they never knew these people before they attacked them.

Or so they thought.

Jinsei looked back at the spot where they had been. Ignoring the shouts from the others for him to hurry up.

The Society, not all of them, but some, were standing where they had been. They were looking angrily for Jinsei and the others.

But they wouldn't be able to catch them now, for the light from the Key Hole was already sucking them in transporting Jinsei to another world.

Kaede was about to enter the light, and noticed the Society on the ground below, she grinned down to them.

"Toddles." She yelled before she was grabbed by the elbow into the light.

Yuki had gotten on to the back of Kaede's bike; she always had issues going into the light.

Kin did too though, even Jinsei, but not Kaede. Kaede could with stand any amount of light that rushed towards them it actually made her stronger.

She absorbed the light, while Yuki had the opposite effect. Yuki fainted from the over doses of light, the only people who had been able to explain it said that it was due to her dreams, and when she saw over amounts of light it triggered something in her sub conscious.

They had also said that Kaede was positively affected by the light, because she was always connected to the light in one way or another. Like Kaede was actually part light herself.

Akako and Chiho had been sent to scout out a place called the Haunted Mansion, in a world called Twilight Town.

It was nearly empty, and no sign of the so called traitors.

There was only one room left, and when they opened it was a stunning white room. In fact everything in it was white, except for the various drawing on the wall.

Both of them gazed at the various pictures, trying to find out why they were so familiar.

Chiho had found something else.

"Hey Akako, come here!" She yelled as she stared at a piece of paper, a confused pout on her face.

Printed in semi-messy hand writing was something that made their breath catch in their throats.

_I'm so caught up in this moment _

_Just like I want to be _

_I don't want to think about anything else _

_Or the make believe will come crashing down _

_And then there won't be a moment _

_It'll just be me, alone _

_Wallowing in darkness _

_Searching for the light _

_But when it seemed I would never find it _

_I wondered if I was the light _

_Already in side of it _

_Swallowed up completely by it _

_Why should Light have more love than Dark _

_Light still has pains _

_Maybe more so than the Dark _

_But with Darkness you're lost _

_Never knowing that pain is there _

_Until it hits you because _

_You're blind _

_In the light _

_You can see everything _

_You can see the pain _

_As it cuts through you _

_So I should not reach for Light or Darkness _

_I should long for something more _

_Desire for something more _

_And that some where, something _

_That has no light or darkness _

_But also has no nothing _

_Something with just serenity _

_Just solitude serenity _

_Some where, where that serenity is kept safe _

_By it's ocean waters _

**_Islands of Serenity _**

Why did that name ring in their ears, and seemed to mean everything to them? What was it that could mean so much?

It was in that split second that they realized something had ended, and maybe that was the name itself, but in shocking horror they realized:

Something was lost,

Something had now ended.

And something entirely had started.

There you have it the shocking conclusion of Islands of Serenity…. Their will be a sequel seeing how several things were left unsaid.

I'm really glad it's over seeing how I hate how fluffy this story was in the beginning.

Ja ne!


End file.
